1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets which interconnect memory storage devices with a memory storage device system. More particularly, this invention relates to a memory storage device mounting bracket having a lever to facilitate removal of the bracket from an equipment slide.
2. Previous Art
A host system (e.g. a computer system) often requires memory storage capacity to enable mass storage and access of data, software, etc. In some host systems, the concept of "hot swapping" of memory storage devices has been introduced. "Hot swapping" allows a memory storage device, typically a hard disk, to be removed from or connected to the host system while the host system continues to operate. During "hot swapping", the host system need not be shut down.
A host system typically includes a circuit board which physically attaches to a memory storage device, or a memory storage device controller. The circuit board has a multi-pin connector which electronically connects the memory storage device with the circuit board.
Memory storage device housings have been developed which include equipment slides and memory storage device brackets. The circuit board of the host system physically attaches to the slide. The bracket slides onto the slide to facilitates the rapid installation and removal of the memory storage device into and out of the slide. Accordingly, the bracket and slide align and interconnect memory storage devices with the circuit board of the host system.
One bracket currently known includes a pair of rails, a face and a folding door. The door rotates between open and closed positions. In the open position, the bracket may be inserted into or removed from the slide. In the closed position, the door aligns with the face and locks the bracket with the slide. Both ends of the door lock to hold the memory storage device with the equipment slide.
One disadvantage of this particular type of bracket is that there is no facility for aiding the removal of the memory storage device from the slide. In order to remove the memory storage device, one must grasp the memory storage device and exert considerable force, thereby risking damage to the connectors. Additionally, electrostatic discharge is a possible consequence of this kind of manual handling of memory storage devices. Such electrostatic discharge may endanger the integrity of data stored on the memory storage device. What is desired is a bracket which is easily and safely removed from a slide both physically and electronically.
A bracket manufactured by Sun Microsystems, Inc., for example, includes a pair of rails and a face with a door. Rubber rings seat in each rail to inhibit vibration of the bracket with respect to the slide. When the rails align with and insert into the slide, the rubber rings resist insertion. This resistance also manifests itself when the bracket is to be removed from the slide. What is desired is a bracket which can be easily slid into and out of an equipment slide.
Brackets and slides are often designed having strict tolerances to enable the electrical connection between the memory storage device and multi-pin connector of the host system circuit board. When the bracket does not properly fit in the slide, the bracket may cause the circuit board to flex and cause damage. Alternatively, improper fit between the bracket and slide may fail to properly support the electrical connection between the memory storage device and the host system. This may adversely affect the flow of data through the electrical connectors. What is desired is a bracket which which is forgiving and which connects with a slide having inexact tolerances.